


You like this, Don't You?

by mirdovermatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Kylo, Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, F/M, I think I tagged everything?????, I'm sorry this is so gross, Kylo is Not Nice, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, blowjob, book nerd RC for the first like 2 minutes, brief mention of ass play, by references I mean RC has it but literally doesn't use it, inhuman penis, references to witchcraft, smut city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdovermatter/pseuds/mirdovermatter
Summary: “Tell. Me. Where. It. Is.” He commanded and you barely shook your head, your thoughts already fuzzy from a lack of oxygen. You weren't sure what compelled you to not just tell him and hope he'd let you go; perhaps it was your horrible adrenaline addiction. His grip tightened and the little moan that escaped your lips gave away every lustful emotion you’d been hiding from your actions. Fear struck you as the most concerning expression crossed his face; he began to smirk.





	You like this, Don't You?

You hadn’t realized you’d spent the last ten minutes staring into your book of herbs until you heard your boss calling your name and breaking your thought-clouded trance. You perked up and she gave you an irritated look, one you knew meant that you needed to get back to work, to spend more time shelving the books instead of reading them. 

You’d been helping Mistress Senegal with the organization of the city’s grand library for weeks, and though you were getting paid by the hour you could easily admit that nearly half of those hours were spent behind bookcases and under desks as you attempted to suck as much knowledge out of the old spell books and journals as possible during your time in there. The Mistress let you get away with it much more than she should, though you weren’t complaining. She said few witches had the bite for learning that you had, and she was probably right. 

You thrust the book back onto the shelf with a huff, but not before tabbing the page on variations of mint. You moved the other potion books from your cart to the shelf and continued on your way, placing and replacing things as you moved through the racks. 

The day continued as it always did; you reorganized shelves, submitted orders for new books, dusted the artifacts in the gallery, and so on. You snuck an article or two from each journal that slipped through your fingers before it found it’s new home on the wooden shelves and by the end of the day you’d successfully learned about the anatomy of a mockingbird, the process of making absinthe, the proper fabric for stitching a cloak made for northern territories, the history of the first troll temple, and so on. The history and literature reads were always your favorite.

The most rewarding task of the day came at the end, as it so often did. Mistress Senegal tasked you with traveling to the market to scour for any old and unusual reads, anything that might be of interest to the library’s collection. The market’s merchants were always coming and going and many brought new and interesting artifacts and information from their travels. You were free of duties after this task, though you’d spend all day scouring the market tents if you could. 

The shops were particularly entertaining today; there were twice as many merchants as usual, and the people of the city were eager to explore the things they brought. And what exquisite things indeed! One man had fresh berries from the western regions and another had ultra-fine unicorn hair. A tent that caught your eye was selling the bones of an extinct frog species and claimed they’d make any love potion twice as strong. You rolled your eyes at that. 

At long last, you made it to the artifact tents. Tables of different odd objects and undiscovered literature lined the space, making your job almost too easy. You weaved about the tables, your little skirts flowing around you as you turned and swayed. You skimmed some journals and handled some devices, but what truly held your attentions was a smaller vase that sat in the back of the tent, on a counter near the merchant himself. You approached it and admired the bulb and lid shape of the product, the intricate designs and story-telling drawings. You adored this object suddenly, and decided this was exactly what Mistress Senegal would want in her library—it would go nicely next to the painting of the great ancient warlock Vader.

You inquired about the price, and sooner than later it was yours. You cheerily placed it in your sack and trotted out of the tent, a hop in your step as you made your way away from the market and towards your hut. Night was to fall soon and you gratefully made your way into your home with enough daylight to set the vase in your storage cupboard before going out to check on your plants.

You were in the midst of sprinkling water and pollen on your flowers when you heard a rustling in the trees to your back. You turned but didn’t have time to react to the dark figure in the forest before something was thrust against your head, sending your body careening into the grass and rendering you unconscious.

….

When you came-to, you nearly jumped at what you saw. Where the tan, plain walls of your home went you did not know, but the room you rested in was one of incredibly dark complexion, every surrounding featuring a menacing red tint. It was almost as if it sat at the bottom of a cavern; the walls of dark red stone stretched incredibly high and you could make out a walkway at their top. You could not see a ceiling, only a red haze. You sat in a stone chair with arm restraints and a cushioned seat, as if the pillow beneath your body was supposed to ease your discomfort. You tried murmuring a few spells to undo the restraints but none seemed to work and the guard to your far left shushed you. You groaned and tried to force them open, to no avail. You squirmed and sighed, racking your brain for any possible information about your current situation. Where were you exactly? How did you get here? Who did this to you? How do you escape this? Will you escape this?  
“Excuse me, sir!” You yelped, your voice overly chirpy in an attempt to win over the guard and acquire some knowledge. The guard had his back to you, but when he turned around you nearly fainted. The being revealed himself to be a demon, one of low standing, but one nonetheless. His eyes shone red against his grey skin, pale-white hair cut to his ears curled about his head and fangs protruded from where teeth should be. his pointed ears flexed slightly and he glared at you.  
“What is it?” He spat. He was wearing some sort of uniform, though the names and symbols written on it were difficult to make out.  
“If you wouldn’t mind telling me where I am and perhaps what might be going on at the moment?” You asked, batting your eyelashes at him. He didn’t flinch, he only sighed at your failed attempt to gain his good graces.  
“You are in the interrogation chambers of Kylo Ren.” You paused at that.

You’d heard that name before, but where? It was well known, if you recalled correctly. These were dark chambers, and you were being guarded by a low-class demon. Despite this man’s status relative to other demons, he was still a demon, and in normal magical society he would be revered and thrust up as powerful. He would not be a simple guard, so therefore you were out of your territory. Judging by the stone makeup of your location, you were definitely out of it. Then to the name he’d mentioned, where had you heard that name? You thought back to your study on demonic societies and your heart shriveled up, your train of thought stopping in it’s tracks, your lungs convulsing as you came to the realization as to exactly who Kylo Ren was; he was, in fact, the most powerful demon in the galaxy—one known for a ferocious temper, one that could not be combatted, one that was known to destroy entire planets without a second glance. You felt fear and shock settle in and grip your body with an iron fist as you tried to comprehend what was about to happen. You were in the ultimate clutches of the most dangerous being in all the lands, and you had no idea what to do. Just as true panic began to set in, the cavernous room fell dead silent. You flipped your head back and forth and realized your guard was nowhere to be seen, setting off real warning signs in your brain.

You looked up and saw a dark figure standing at the top of the stone walls and you felt like every bone in your body had shattered. You watched in awe as the hooded figure leapt from the top of the cavern and its body dropped through the air. It landed expertly in a crouch some feet in front of you, the tips of its fingers resting on the stone floor. It was wearing black robes and a black hooded cloak, and the only thing you were able to make out from the figure was it’s sheer size. It was a huge being in both width and height, something you confirmed as it slowly stood. Glowing yellow eyes rested on you, peering out through the blackness of the shadows under it’s hood. It took some steps towards you and you made out the body shape of an incredibly built man. His black boots clinked slightly as the heel made contact with the floor, and within way less time than you’d have liked he was standing merely 5 feet in front of you and was sending shivers up your spine. 

“Where is it?” A deep and smooth baritone voice demanded rather than asked. You shuttered at the sound of it, your body tingling with fear and interest.  
“I-I don’t…I-I’m not sure what…” You mumbled, unable to speak. His frame held so much power, his presence carried so much weight and severity and…seduction. You weren’t sure why you perceived lust from his aura, but it cooled your blood in an oddly satisfying way.  
You heard him sigh, his fingers curling into a fist as his long tail flicked against the floor in frustration.  
“Do NOT act like you are naive, little girl. I know you are fully aware of what you took from me.” He growled, his yellow eyes narrowing. You shook your head rapidly.  
“I really don’t know! Maybe if you tell me I’ll know but I don’t know!” You sputtered out and he growled, his chest heaving.  
“You cretin! You stole an ancient relic to our society, you know what you did! Tell me where you hid it!” He yelled and you panicked, fear taking over you. Tears began to well at your eyes as you cried out when he kicked a stone near you, his rage brimming.  
“I-I…” You mumbled, barely audible.  
“Speak to me! Tell me where it is!” He roared and you began to really cry, whether in fear of him or death, you weren’t sure. He saw the water flicking across your cheeks and paused mid-step, his eyes absolving themselves of irritation. His body language changed, his tone removed some of the menacing stance from his walk. You sniffled as you watched him shift, his weight moving onto his heels.  
“Yell me where the relic is.” He said again, his voice forcibly even. You sniffled again.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You replied through choked sobs and he sighed as he put his hands to the rim of his hood and pushed it off of his head.  
What this little motion revealed, you were not ready for. 

While the first demon you’d ever seen in the flesh had been your guard only minutes ago, you were certain that Kylo Ren was the most beautiful demon in the galaxy. You’d seen photos, paintings and drawings of them, but not even the most extensive artwork could compare to this man. He was quite possibly the most attractive being in the galaxy, more desirable looking than any human you’d ever seen. He was absolutely massive in size, and while you were rather small for a witch you were certain he was larger than an average demon. He had thick raven colored hair that reached his shoulders and danced elegantly along his cheeks, framing a face that would break a thousand hearts. He had those magnificent golden-yellow almond shaped eyes that could shine through the darkest night, a prominent imperial nose, and the thickest lips you could imagine. His grey angular face was peppered with dark freckles and held an anguished look, as if he were cool in the moment but could be volatile at the next. His proud little horns protruded out of his skull and curved elegantly behind him, signaling his high-born status. Your gaze followed his hands as he shed himself of the cloak and dropped it to the floor, revealing his neck and delicious collarbones that peeked out from the top of his robes. You felt horribly unusual and incredibly embarrassed for letting your hormonal urges getting the best of your fear.

You sniffled again, trying to keep the shock out of your expression. His eyes traced your figure, his expression grew hot and feral rather than agitated and it made your insides melt. How was he doing this to you? You were not as powerful as a demon, but surely a witch as talented as yourself should have more self control. His gaze slowly cascaded up to yours and when your eyes locked you felt yourself let out a little gasp. He took a step towards you, then another, and again until he was in front of you and crouched, his face inches from yours.  
“The vase, the one you took. Where did you put it?” He said slowly and seductively, his voice low and cooing. The vase you bought! He wanted the vase!  
“I d-didn’t take it! I bought it, from a merchant.” you mumbled. You felt like you could barely breathe as his eyes held yours and the musky scent he carried entered your nostrils. He chuckled and shifted closer to you, his nose grazing your cheek as he whispered in your ear.  
“You really think that makes it yours, that that means anything to me?” his words rolled off of his tongue and into your ears like honey dripping from a spoon, and you felt the urge to sigh into his voice.  
“That relic belongs to me, and now you’re going to tell me where it is.” As he spoke you felt his bottom lip brush against your earlobe almost imperceptibly and you sucked in a breath as the chills of his touch rattled your bones. Your senses were heightened, your skin felt sparkling and eager to feel the slightest caress of his. You remained silent, your body giving your begs away. He growled and stood up, slashing your restraints with one swoop of his claws. He grabbed you by the neck and lifted you up, you yelped as your body lurched from the seat. He held you high above the ground, your legs dangling and flailing as you squirmed in his grip. The claws on his hand dug into the back of your neck as his long fingers tightened around your throat, making you wheeze and holding you aloft all the same. You tried to pry his hand off of you but it was no use, as you’d expected. Your heart was racing as fear and excitement tore through you. His eyes looked angry and his chest heaved, but his voice remained a strained even.  
“Tell. Me. Where. It. Is.” He commanded and you barely shook your head, your thoughts already fuzzy from a lack of oxygen. You weren't sure what compelled you to not just tell him and hope he'd let you go; perhaps it was your horrible adrenaline addiction. His grip tightened and the little moan that escaped your lips gave away every lustful emotion you’d been hiding from your actions. Fear struck you as the most concerning expression crossed his face; he began to smirk.

He lowered you only slightly so that you were eye level with him, your feet still far from the ground. You were letting out little gasps as he occasionally loosened and tightened his fingers, his piercing eyes traveling your form and a new fire igniting in them as his lips curled further up.  
“You like this, don’t you?” He cooed and you choked at the sudden smooth texture of his voice.  
“You’re quite the dirty little witchling. Had I known such a filthy piece had taken my things I would’ve come down to your planet and fucked you on the spot.” He continued, licking his lips moments before he turned and shoved you against the closest wall. The stone crashed into your back and you winced—you could already feel the bruising. His hand left your neck and grabbed your wrists. He shoved your arms above your head and you took a huge breath, your head spinning as oxygen returned to your body. You looked up at him and you could feel your want for him growing, the heat rising between your legs as his destructive gaze devoured you. His lips parted and his chest heaved, the look in his eyes were like a knife to your chest and a finger between your legs all at once. 

“Tell me what you want, you little slut.” he cooed, his free hand grabbing one of your breasts and squeezing one of your nipples through the fabric of your dress. You whined, your back involuntarily arching into his hand. He chuckled as your taut nipple strained against your thin clothing and he tugged the hem of your shirt down, exposing your breasts. He moved his hand down your figure; you could feel it’s slow and torturous movements as it slid down the flat of your stomach. When he made it to your center he hiked your small skirt up and cupped your sex, the only thing separating his fingers from your skin was the small layer of fabric that was your undergarments. You gasped as he held you, your mouth popping open at the feeling of his warm hand against the most private part of your body. You couldn’t stifle back the moan that escaped your lips as he began rubbing the slit of your folds in slow, disastrous circles, the material doing nothing to muffle the ridiculously incredible feeling. You sighed into his touch and he licked his lips as you moaned, his other hand coming behind you and smacking your ass, hard. You gasped and your cunt pulsed, and upon recognition of your added arousal he smacked it again and again, each time more painful than the last and eliciting a larger moan from you.  
“You are delicious,” He murmured to himself as his eyes feasted upon your breasts, your flushed cheeks, and your parted lips.  
“Do you want me to fuck you, little girl?” He whispered and you nodded your head eagerly.  
“Yes-“ You whimpered, shivering in his grip. “-Yes, please!” 

He let go of your sex and pulled at his robes. They opened and revealed a tight shirt and trousers, and your eyes widened at the sight of his hardened muscles that tugged at the fabric of his clothes. You looked back up to his perfectly chiseled face and found saliva pooling between your lips. He leaned in and whispered in your ear.  
“If you want to be fucked, you’ll have to be a good slut for me first.” He shoved you onto your knees by the grip he had on your arms and tugged his trousers down with his other hand, revealing a huge, veined cock. The size wasn’t comparable to any human’s you’d ever seen, but you barely had time to marvel over the porcelain-like beauty of it before it was shoved roughly into your mouth, causing you to choke. 

Kylo Ren did not seem to care.  
He let go of your wrists and entwined all of his fingers into your hair, his talons grazing your scalp and his hands gripping your skull. He pushed himself deeper into you and you gagged, your lips being stretched beyond belief as he fucked your mouth and his tail smacking the ground in pleasure. Your exposed chest bounced a little beneath him as he pushed you back and forth on him, and despite your throat being ripped open by him, you felt yourself getting wetter at every thrust. You couldn’t understand why the feeling of his shaft sliding against the walls of your mouth made you moan into him, why you felt satisfied when your tongue ran along his ridges, or why his hands pushing you spurred you on. You were drunk on his dick, tears pooling in your eyes as you happily sucked him off. His groans were like a song to your ears, and when you looked up at him as he pushed into you, the sight of his strangled face made you whine in need. A sly grin etched itself across his face as he looked down on you.  
“You fucking love my cock, don’t you? So afraid, yet so eager to be fucked by a monster.” he cooed and you moaned wantonly in reply, the dampness between your legs growing and threatening to slip down your thigh.  
“You fucking whore. Gods-“ he growled, his shaft now fully inside you as he shook his head. “I can’t wait to fuck your pussy.” 

He lifted you up by your scalp and you yelped as his dick was ripped from your throat and you were lurched upward by your hair, your body dangling in front of his ominous form. Saliva dribbled out of your mouth and tears streaked your cheeks; you reached up to wipe your face, but a hand slapped yours away.

“Leave it.” He snapped as he pressed your back against the stone. His chest pressed up against yours as he bit your neck, his four fangs breaking your skin. You cried out and he tweaked your nipple, changing your wails a tone and sending a new pain straight to your dripping cunt. He tore off your skirt and tossed the shredded fabric aside, doing the same with your underwear. He shoved a clawed finger into you and you gasped, your eyes nearly popping out of your head at the sensation of a mere digit entering your hole. He licked his lips as he watched you squirm and buck your hips into his hand, your body frantically searching for attention. He growled and yanked his hand back, subsequently pulling your hips flush with his and pushing the entirety of his throbbing cock inside you.

You nearly broke right then—the sheer size of the thing almost cracked your body in half. You felt like you were mere seconds away from his dick tearing straight through you. You’d never felt this full, nor this alive; it was as if the completeness that his member provided made your body feel actualized. Your pussy throbbed around his girth as he slid in and out of you, his thrusts jerked and unsynchronized. You looked up his overbearing height and into his now absolutely shining yellow eyes and wailed as he sheathed himself in you. The eye contact made his nose twitch and he bared his teeth, fucking you harder and letting out a string of feral grunts. You whimpered and you felt his claws digging into your hips and his tail tug you tighter to him.  
“Louder, slut.” he barked and you moaned his name wantonly as his fingers ripped into your skin. You could feel bruises forming where he gripped you and the thought of it nearly made you come on the spot.  
“Gods, your cunt is so tight. Were you-fuck-saving it for me?” He moaned into your ear and you nodded quickly. Though that couldn’t have been true, a part of you felt as if your cunt had been waiting for a cock like his to fill you, like your body had been silently begging for such a rough fuck. What was more, you knew no ordinary man would ever be able to take you like this. You could feel him grin into the skin on your neck and it made your core throb more. 

He picked up the pace, his huge rod impaling you with more speed and destruction than before. Your whines became more insistent as he pummeled you, your desire building as he crushed you with his cock. You could feel your legs becoming sore from being spread so far apart but you paid little mind to the pain as he sheathed himself inside you. You felt the sensation growing, your need pulling close to satisfaction, and you prayed he continued to have his way with you; you needed release. He must’ve sensed it, for within moments he’d moved one finger to pressure your aching clit and another to prod your ass. You yelped as he rubbed you, the combination of his dick spearing you and his fingers stimulating the most sensitive spots in your body had you so so close.  
“Come, filthy little babe. Show me what I do to you.” He commanded and you whined, your face scrunched and your walls pulsing around his cock.  
“Show me. Scream for me.” He pressed it faster and deeper as he egged you on, and within seconds you collapsed and your vision went white when you came. Your body shifted and you wailed as the most incredible orgasm you’d ever experienced washed over you, his dick thrusting into you as you rode the wave of your pleasure and his daft fingers prolonging the ride. You felt like your bones had lifted out of your body and flown away, like you were letting go of all reality-like the ultimate sin.

“Good girl.” He grunted as he continued to pound you, his hands gripping your ribcage and pressing down on you. You could only manage to suck in little breaths between thrusts, though he seemed to be nearing his limit. His face looked as demonic as he was, his lower lip clenched between his teeth as his expression curled into a snarl; it was wicked, but it seduced you like no other. He caught you admiring him and he broke into a spurred on grin, pushing a hand down on your abdomen so the tip of his enormous cock applied even more pressure on your once-again aching pussy. You let out a disgustingly lustful moan and his hips stuttered a moment before regaining their gusto. The skin at the base of his shaft rubbed against your clit and you felt your body shout back to life as your nub hardened and throbbed. Your body begged for attention, and as he neared his rut you reached a hand up and palmed your breast, making sure he watched as the chill of your own fingers tugging on your sensitive red nipple gave you the exact boost you needed to illicit the perfect sound from your lips. The sight of you completely lost to the lust of his cock again made him growl and he shot himself inside you, his hot cum hitting the back of your cunt and dribbling down your walls in throngs, trailing along the shaft of his cock and spilling onto your inner thighs. He yanked himself out of you and the last couple spouts graced your chest as he waved his hand over your face and dropped your now unconscious form to the floor.

….

You woke to two large arms placing your bare body in what felt and smelled like grass. A bright light shone beneath your lids, and you squinted as you creaked your eyes open to find yourself lying on your side in front of your plants. You lifted your head up wearily and watched two black boots exited your front door. You turned onto your back and looked up at the intruder, vase nestled in his grip, who simply glared at you through golden irises and nudged your head to the side with the tip of his boot. Your gaze turned away as he blipped out of your realm, leaving you with only the memory of his cock and the dried stickiness of his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~covers eyes~ I think I have printed out my own ticket to hell with this one but jeez it popped into my head and wouldn't leave until it was written! please let me know what you think, this is a different approach to kylo than I'm used to.


End file.
